christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eloise at Christmastime
|writer=Elizabeth Chandler |release=November 22, 2003 |runtime=1 hour, 29 minutes |rating=TV-G |available=VHS DVD}}Eloise at Christmastime is a made-for-TV movie based on the 1958 children's book of the same name, written by Kay Thompson and illustrated by Hilary Knight. Originally aired on The Wonderful World of Disney anthology program on November 22, 2003, it is a sequel to . It was produced by Handmade Films and DiNovi Pictures for Walt Disney Television with distribution handled by the ABC Television Network. Synopsis The movie begins with a shot of the hotel lobby, with a large pink gift box leaning on the display table, in the middle of the room. The hotel manager, Mr. Salamone, asks one of the staff to take it to the package room. Two of them take it there. When they leave, it is opened and we see Eloise crawling out. She is on a mission to find any presents in the room from her mother, who is on a trip to Paris. When Eloise does not find any packages from her mother, she then leaves the room in a large mess. She skips towards the lobby, and pushes into a long line at the check-in desk and interrupts a conversation between Mr. Salamone and two patrons, wishing to upgrade their current hotel suite to a park-side view room. Eloise asks Mr. Salamone if there have been any packages from her mother, and he replies that there hasn't. He pushes her away, telling her that he is currently very busy. She pushes in the line again, offering him some unnecessary assistance. He declines, pushing her away from the hectic line. Eloise leaves, but is instantly back in a flash, when she notices a suspicious man waiting in the line. She thinks that he is a spy, but Mr. Salamone declines, and instantly changes the subject so that she can leave the line. He requests her to look out for the hotel's Christmas tree delivery, which is due to be there any moment. He tells her to inform him when it arrives. Eloise leaves the line, and tells the "spy" that she is keeping her eye on him. The main focal point of the story deals with the impending marriage between Rachel Peabody, the hotel owner's daughter, and a bachelor named Brooks Oliver, who was chosen by Rachel's family to be her husband. Eloise eventually learned that Brooks is into doing something suspicious. She also found out that Rachel had taken a liking with Bill, a room service waiter and one of her friends, four years earlier. When Mr. Peabody became aware of her relationship with Bill, he then sent her to a university, hoping to break her ties with him. Eloise then intervened with the relationship, much to Mr. Peabody's disappointment. Eloise then succeeded at restoring Bill and Rachel's romance with each other; Brooks is then arrested for forgery, and Mrs. Thornton, who was in danger of being evicted, is granted a permanent stay at the hotel. And to top it off, Eloise's mother arrives and they rejoice. Broadcast history The movie usually airs on television throughout the holiday season. It was shown as part of ABC Family's 25 Days of Christmas in 2009 and 2010, and currently airs at Christmas on the and the as of 2013. Availability The movie was released on both VHS and DVD by on November 16, 2004. The DVD contained two bonus featurettes - "Absolutely Kay Thompson" (a profile of the author of the books) and "Making Eloise at Christmastime" (a featurette about the making of the film). EloiseAtChristmastime.jpg| EloiseAtChristmastimeDVD.jpg| Music album In 2006, released a 2-disc album collecting 's complete score for both Eloise movies. The track listing for Eloise at Christmastime is as follows: Cast See also * "Little Miss Christmas" References External links * Category:Movies Category:Disney Category:Originally aired on ABC Category:2003 releases Category:Films and specials based on books Category:Sequels Category:Comedy Movies